mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
One hit knockout
A one hit knockout (often abbreviated to OHKO) is a term used for a character's attacks that, if successful, knocks the other player out instantly. These are usually achieved by setting the opponent's Life to zero if the attack connects, resulting in an instant kill that cannot be survived regardless of Life or Defence level. Normally this type of attack is widely discouraged throughout the M.U.G.E.N community, however, these attacks are sometimes originally part of the character's movelist, such as characters from Fist of the North Star, Guilty Gear, and BlazBlue; in these games, OHKO attacks usually have additional restrictions on their use, such as only being able to perform them if the opponent is at low health and if the player using it has already won at least one round. Examples *Sugiemon's old version of Doraemon's Hyper Dorayaki *Jureimen's fullscreen instant K.O. *Every Guilty Gear and Fist of the North Star character's Instant Kill *All of Crazy Catastrophe's Hypers *Almost all of Ironcommando's characters have at least one, and it is usually unblockable, hard to avoid, or both: **Dancing Banana's Shun "Banana" Satsu **Mosquitoes' Blood Slaughter **Hell House's Hell Press **20000's X-Termination, Pulver Bomb, Nucleon Cannon EX and Cyber Crash **Mecha Scorpio's Scorpion Goku Satsu and Scorpion King **Christmas Tree's TIMBERRRRRR and Merry Christmas **A-Bomb's basic attack **Mecharoid Soldier's Suicide Truck **Space Invader's basic attack *Hatsune Miku's Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru *The Dopefish's "Eat" move *Broccalon's Green Eggs and Ham *Jolteon's Thunder *Flareon's Overheat *Glaceon's Sheer Cold *God Orochi's Celestial Star *Ultraseven's Wide Shot *Apollo Mizuchi's Shattering Glass *Pingu's Super Scary Attack and Pin-Goku-Satsu *Rare Akuma's Raging Demon *Jellypus's Tentacle Super *Master Mecha Sonic's Hyper Kame Wave *Seigyoku Raptor's EX Energy Wave *Neo Meep140's Doomsday Beam *Mr. Game and Watch's Judge (providing it displays a "9") *Sman's 100 Crack Fist *Giygas's Death Traps if you do not escape *G-Mizuchi's Darkja *G-Orochi's Holyja *Omega Tiger Woods's Universal Distortion *Dark Donald's Darkja *Annoying Orange's Wazzup Blowup *Reimu Hakurei's "Fantasy Heaven" *The first and second versions of RicePigeon's Flandre Scarlet both feature Secret Barrage "And Then There Will Be None?" as an OHKO *SNS' and Pingurules' Luigi's taunt *Ronald-dool's strong-down-kick *Pac-Man Delta's Level 2 Rush Attack, Shun Goku Satsu and Super Pac Beam *Norman's h-bomb attack *High Speed Mario's Buddha attack *Old Bloo's Shun Goku Satsu *Y Kun's pistol attack *New Spelunker's Shun Goku Satsu *Funny Echizen's door attack *Stickman14's Luigi's Shun Goku Satsu *D4 Kirby's Ultra Sword "Untrue" one hit knockouts Certain attacks aren't true one hit knockouts, but cannot be survived by normal characters. These attacks usually deal a fixed amount of damage, usually a very high amount, that will easily deplete the 1000 to 2000 Life on most characters, even with significant Defence multipliers. However, by artificially setting the character's Defence or Life to a very high level, it would be possible for the character to survive the attack. An example is Metool's 0WN3D attack, which does 9000 damage, a possible reference to the "It's over 9000!" meme. Most overpowered Dragon Ball characters have energy waves that deal damage at a constant rate instead of one extremely strong blow. Infinite attacks can also be classified as untrue one hit knockouts, as they put the opponent into a constant hit state loop unless halted. An example would include Psyqhical's Energy Pillar in the corner. Video BBH_MUGEN_Bosque_Muerto_hates_Homer MUGEN_Quickie_Super_Scary_Attack MUGEN_Quickie_Pin-Goku-Satsu Category:Terminology